


Life and Death

by Rachel102



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dark Character, F/M, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades - Freeform, Love, Persephone - Freeform, Reincarnation, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel102/pseuds/Rachel102
Summary: Everyone thought the Greek Gods were a myth, but what if they live among us? History tends to repeat itself when the Goddess of Spring falls for the God of Death.





	Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hades I feel is a quite misunderstood characterization, and I like to feel that he didn't kidnap Persephone but willingly ventured to the underworld for love. This is my modern spin on the events!

The Greek gods had never really vanished. The old gods died long ago when the religion died out with them. But when the gods died who was to overlook the humans? Every 200 years the gods re-incarnate themselves into human form. This is what all of us gods are taught when we come into the world. Knowing that our higher purpose to make sure humans are on the right path. My father had an affair with his sister, and thats how I came to be.

Complicated relationships in this day and age, but instead of incestuous relationships my mother was a close friend of Zeus for a long time. My father cheated on his fiance with my mother. Before he married his current wife I was born and she was not happy. My father and Hera eventually mended their relationship and had a few children of their own but he was notoriuos for his numerous affairs with other women. My mother named me Persephone. I was born to be the goddess of spring and my mother Demeter the goddess of harvest. I always had a hard time trying to remember all the connections and family lineage. Re-incarnation erased all the familial ties to one another since the great extinction. The ancient Greeks no longer worshiped the gods of old, and our gifts were no longer needed to create stability in the world.

When I was younger I understood that our family was quite different. My mother had numerous siblings, but none are of blood relation. We lived outside the huge city in a small farmhouse growing local vegetables and flowers. We rarely had any visitors, and even rarer for family members to come over during holidays. My father is my mothers adopted brother. My mother was adopted along with her other siblings that I have never met. My mom was very young when she had me. I had numerous half siblings that she told me about but I never got to meet them.

My mother told me that I was blessed to have the most successful marriage out of our entire family. However, my mom never lets me out of her sight or lets me go anywhere to meet anyone that is actually my age. I would think that at 21 years of age I would be allowed to go out to a bar, or spend the night at my friends homes. My mother always tried to keep me away from my families dealings. She always needed to know where I was going, who I was going to be with, and then always make sure I get home before all my friends were even ready to go out.

I didn’t have a job currently outside of working in the fields to tend the plants and flowers that we grew. I was forced into taking online college classes instead of actually attending a university. Every day was the same old boring routine. I would wake up, tend the fields, spend time with mother, work on school, go to bed and repeat. I was dreaming of the day I would work up the courage to ask for more freedom with my life from her.

Things started to change when spring turned into summer. I was checking the mail for any letters regarding college classes and registration when I saw a letter directed towards me from some unknown sender. I quickly ripped open the yellow envelope before mother could take it away from me.

_Summons of Persephone and Demeter to Zeus’s home on the upcoming Wednesday. It is mandatory attendance, no excuses permitted._

That was tomorrow. Has there been other letters like this? My mother came home from the store and quickly got out.

“The mail came,” I said unsure about if I should tell my mother or not about the letters. 

“Did it? Anything from school?”She asked looking up from her cutting board to look at me before continuing to slice up the vegetables from our garden. The last thing I wanted was her to use that knife for other things. 

“No, but father has summoned us.” I said holding the torn envelope at my side tightly. I never got mail from my father and I needed to know if father had written letters to me before. 

Her eyes widened her quick cutting strokes immediately stopped and I could read the shock and anger in her eyes at receiving the summons.

“Has father sent summons before and you haven’t responded?” I questioned her carefully trying not to set my mother off. 

“He has been sending them monthly now,” She noted calmly. Was she not planning on telling me this until now? What else had she been hiding from me? My hands creating a fist in anger at her actions to try to keep me away from my father. He wanted more than anything to be a father to me but mother always pulled me away.  

“You haven’t told me father wanted to see me.”

“I simply did not want you to go.” She quickly responded as she picked the knife up to continue cutting away at our dinner. I could hear the frustration in my mothers voice at my questioning. My anger and head was reeling as to why she would do something like this to me. I have done all she has asked of me, and has denied me of seeing my own father was not alright. 

“I haven’t seen father for 2 years why would you hide-" I started before she cut me off. 

“Enough Persephone. We will go.” she sighed her reply sounding of irritation and annoyance with me asking questions.

“Go grab your white robes we are going into the city tomorrow morning.”

I could not sleep either from nerves or excitement I couldn’t decide. Something was changing in the air either for the good or for the worse I couldn’t tell. I hoped that it was a much needed change and mother allowed me more freedom. She was going to force me to wear those god awful looking white robes to visit my family. I wanted to burn them or dye them black in rebellion against them. Mother would force me to cover from head to toe. She only allowed me to show some skin on my arms due to the 90 degree weather in the summer. I loathed the dress since I was a child. It has grown into a strong hatred for the ugly gown to cover and hide myself in.

“Do I really have to wear this to dads house? Its 100 degrees outside and its heavy and I sweat very easily.”

“Persephone just do what you are told and do not argue. Its for the best.”

“I look like a nun!”

“Good! The men and women your father surrounds himself with are bad people you don’t need to be tainted with their horrible immoral sentimentality. You are innocent to these kinds of people in the world and I am only trying to protect you.”

“FINE!” I groaned in protest and sighed. I still didn’t see why I had to wear the damn thing. I didn’t want to live my life planned out for me by my mother. If something didn’t change soon I was going to break. I wondered if I could tell her I wanted to move out. I wanted to actually do something with my degree in biochemistry instead of working the greenhouse my entire life. I could always plant flowers as a hobby.

My mother has micromanaged my life to what I ate to my clothes, and even who I was allowed to be friends with. My entire life as a young girl was all girl schools, no dances, no parties, and no wearing anything revealing. No shoulders showing, must be 1 inch above the knee, and especially no cleavage showing.

My fathers house was more like a sanctuary and a mansion than an modest city home. Most if not all of my distant and close family lived at his house. My father was the mayor of the city and held a prestigious part in the community and in the entire state. I could never place my finger on the whole mystery of the place, but I knew I wanted to be immersed in that life with the rest of my family more than anything. He had a large garden on the east and west side of the home with elaborate fountains and statues. In the center a brick and white home with the most up to date style and expensive taste. As I walked inside of the home I noted the grand windows and large curtains, and a giant star case leading to the upstairs rooms. It was fit for any king or billionaire alive. I looked behind me and I noticed that small flowers were springing up behind every step I took.

“Mother-“

“Lets get this over with Persephone.”

In the main hall there was a statue of a man looking directly upwards towards the glass ceiling with ornate glass windows and golden light the glass reflected off. This was hardly what I remembered the house looking like when I was a child.

When we approached his office there were two large body guards standing outside the door. They looked quite unapproachable and gave off an ominous aura around their firm figures. I sat down on a small stone chair outside the office while my mother paced back and forth repetitively waiting for my father to arrive.

Suddenly the door swung open. My mother stopped in her tracks and I quickly stood up. This would be the first time seeing my father since I was a young girl. I was nervous about what he would say. We peered into the door and saw my fathers current wife Hera looking very red in the face and eyes glassed over. She groaned loudly and angrily at the direction of my father and quickly stormed away. She bumped into my arm as she left. I thought she would be quite busy planning the summer solstice party. My father was sitting at his desk his hands folded over his eyes. He then lifted his head and smiled in my direction when he saw me.

“Father!” I said and I rushed into the room. He stood up and hugged me tightly. “You have grown at least four feet since I last saw you. And more beautiful than the stars in the sky.” His hand thumbed my cheek and he pressed my head to his chest.

“Di” He said indicating to my mother, Demeter, wanting her to sit down.

My father let go of me and I followed my mothers lead and sat down in the chairs in front of his desk.

“Please explain to me why each invitation I send to you to attend a feast so I can see my daughter you have refused, or reply with no.”

Wait did he really just I was actually invited to the parties? 

“I have never received such invitation, nor have I written that response.” My mother said her arms folded against her chest. She leaned forward towards his desk to try to intimidate him into submission.

“I was invited?” I asked quietly, avoiding looking at my mothers burning gaze.

“Yes you were. I should have known your mother would keep you from me. I wouldn’t not want to see my beautiful girl. However seeing that it has been entirely too long that your mother kept you from me I feel it’s time that you integrate yourself into our family. Both of you.” He stood up and looked out the window.

“Persephone tomorrow night you are required to attend the summer solstice event here. You will be required to attend dressed in something very different from what you are wearing. Aphrodite can help with that. You will be properly presented as a member of my family. Your mother can either attend or not, however you will be going regardless of her requests and demands of you. Now that I am running for Presidency I’m going to need my family by my side in solidarity and support.”

“You are not going to present our daughter to the world dressed provocatively. She’s not some prize for you to auction off. Her dress at least must meet MY standards.”

“Leave us Persephone, your mother and I need to have a nice long conversation about what’s best for OUR daughter.”

I sat outside the door on the stone bench listening quietly to their conversation.

“She is no longer a child Demeter!” My father yelled his voice boomed throughout the entire house.

“That is not your concern.” My mother spat back at him.

“Your obsession with your daughter is insane. She cant survive in this world with her mother always by her side. Its amazing that she hasn’t lost her mind to a psychological break by now. She still knows no man, and I require her to be seen by my side now more than ever. Demeter, I need all of my children with me tomorrow. Its about time that she learn of her heritage and purpose instead of hiding her on some farm because you are frightened.”

“I love my daughter dearly. I cannot lose her. There are things she does not need in this house, including certain influences.”

“Persephone can answer her own mail, and attend parties here of her own will as she pleases. AND she is MY DAUGHTER as well. Defy my orders again and she will live here with me without you and I will banish you.”

He sounded quite serious about the entire issue at hand. “If you want our innocent daughter here at your personal orgy so be it.”

“ENOUGH DEMETER, I WILL HEAR NO MORE.”

They continued their argument. I was bored out of my mind and I decided to go an explore the gardens outside. Every plant I touched flowers grew around me. Why was my mother keeping me locked away from my family of all people? I was too mesmerized at the magic that was felt around me. I wanted to be alone and away from my mother for the brief amount of time that was given to me. I touched the wilting roses and felt how they turned from dry petals into soft and silky white petals between my fingers. The aroma came forth from the dying bush and turned into a beautiful budding flowers.

I felt however, that I was not alone in the garden. I looked around me and saw that there was a man reading under a willow tree. I turned to get a closer look at the unfamiliar man and realized that he was staring at me. I quickly turned my head away from his piercing gaze. Out of the corner of my eye I could still see that the man was staring at me. His dark figure was hard to make out from underneath the shady willow tree. He suddenly closed the book he was reading shut with a loud bang. I jumped at the sound that startled me.

Was he walking over towards me? Crap. What do I do? This is the first guy I’ve met that was relatively my age. I caught small glimpses of the man as he made his way over to me. I pretended to admire the flowers blooming in the bushes. I could already feel my cheeks flushed red. The mysterious figure definitely knew that I was caught staring at him. He came very close on the other side of the row of bushes. I slowly brought my eyes to meet his.

He was very tall standing many feet above me, and his skin was as fair as fallen snow. It was shocking to see someone not as tanned as the other people living around this place. He wore a fancy suite that was too formal for him to wear for casual reading in the garden. You could see how his toned muscles from the way the fabric hugged his arms. He wasn’t built large but he definitely wasn’t lanky either. He had raven black hair that was as dark as the night sky and was swept around his face. I then finally met his piercing gaze with my own hesitant at what I might see upon looking into a mans eyes. There were no works as to how shockingly and piercingly blue and bright his eyes were in perfect contrast to the dark persona surrounding him and were directly staring into my own. I felt as if he was staring deep into my very soul. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand on edge sending a chill down my spine. The mysterious man never took his eyes off of me as he made his way over the row of bushes to where I was standing fidgeting with a petal between my fingers close to my chest. It was a pathetic attempt to hide myself and make myself as invisible as possible. By the Gods if mother saw me right now what kind of punishment might she set upon me? His stride was quick and i realized that he was standing mere feet away from me. 

“Who might this lovely flower be?” The strange but handsome man said bowing slightly. He politely grabbing my hand that was clenched tightly to my chest. It was like my mind was screaming at me that this was a terrible idea but my body willingly moved towards his awaiting lips. The dark haired man pulled my hand to his lips and felt the cool lips press against my skin. By the God he was handsome, I had seen many mortal men from afar from working at the shop, but none were ever as captivating as the man standing before . Were there other men like this in the world I have yet to see? I have never seen a more beautiful man standing before me. I was utterly captivated by every move and probably gawking at him with a confused look on my face. I could not muster words to my lips to speak to him. I began to fell quite funny inside of my stomach. He stared equally back at me and was starting to make me feel quite nervous in his presence.

Scared and nervous at the same time. Maybe it was excitement or maybe anxiousness and more than likely both emotions all at the same time. He smiled softly at me his head bowing slightly. My face flushed again at his smile and my voice left me even more speechless to respond.

“Has this old God scared you?” He questioned his voice deep and smooth as he followed with a deep chuckle to himself. I could briefly see his bright white teeth from behind his soft looking lips in a quick instance.

I was quite puzzled at his words because he did not look old in fact he looked a few years older than I was. I looked at my hand that he kissed which now tingled from his cold touch. The feeling felt like it was spreading to my whole body. Can he tell that my breathing has changed? I hoped that he could not hear the pounding of my heart in my chest beating wildly just from a few words from him. I felt totally helpless and more than likely hopeless. 

“What is your name my lady?” He asked again. Right when I was going to respond I heard a familiar voice calling my name. Mother. Ugh.

“I’m sorry I have to go.” I finally managed to speak to him a bright shade of red across my face. 

“Until we meet again then.” 

I bushed at his words and then ran towards the house to avoid my mother from creating a huge scene in front of our entire family. 

Quietly to myself I prayed to Aphrodite to please let me see him again one more time if fates are kind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think and if i should continue writing the next chapter!


End file.
